


Saukonkosken pihlaja

by Ioga



Category: Vanhojapoikia viiksekkäitä
Genre: Song Lyrics, Trees
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ioga/pseuds/Ioga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song written to the mountain ash of Saukonnok' (literally something like Otter's nose). Laulu pihlajalle Saukonnok'in pihalla Saukonkoskella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saukonkosken pihlaja

Saukonkoskella pikkuinen torppa  
Istuu portailla mummimme vesureineen  
Kaatolistalla pihlajaparka  
Kohta kaatuisi se itsekseen  
  
Tunnearvoakin puuvanhuksella on  
Sehän kiipeilypuunamme ol' verraton  
Vaan taloa uhkaa nyt pihlaja tää  
Lehväin alle jo torppa jää...  
  
Riidelty koskaan ei pihlajan alla  
Tontut siell' rauhassa sai asustaa  
Mieli on haikea kaatajalla, kun  
Häädön puustansa pian tontut jo saa.  
  
Saukonkoskella ruskea torppa  
Seisoo pihassa vanhus kymmenmetrinen  
Vaikka puol' vuossataa on se vanha  
Yhä on puu kasvuintoinen  
  
Mutta runko on laho jo, rumentunut  
Latvaa kukintakaan ei oo kaunistanut  
Tänä kesänä marjoja kanneta ei  
Kohta pihlajan kirves jo vei...  
  
Pelätä enää ei myrskysäätä  
Kanto lie yksin varsin vaaraton  
Pihlajanpoikia sinnikkäitä  
Pihapiiri vielä täynnänsä on.


End file.
